


About Time

by Vandereer



Series: Tiger by the Tail side stories [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (with a guy for sanji anyway), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Choking, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Portgas D. Ace, lots and lots of rubber cocks, sanji can have a little choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: After Ace is taken home to meet his new boyfriend's father, it's just Ace and Sanji alone; two men who have been dancing around each other for far, far too long.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Tiger by the Tail side stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a deep drag on a cigarette*  
> Y'all want some fuck?  
> THEY'RE BOTH VERS!! *bangs pots and pans together*  
> Takes place just after Reminder. Enjoy!
> 
> edit: new and improved, with 20% more Horny!  
> (aka chapter 9 of Tiger by the Tail is sad as shit and I wanted to do something nice for an hour)

When people talk about ‘walking in like you own a place’, Ace feels like he’s an old pro at it. It fooled the people working at the Baratie the first time he did it easily enough, even more so now when he sneaks into the kitchen wearing a suit and a tie. He resembles the neatly-dressed staff enough that no one notices him.

The kitchen is tightly packed with chefs hard at work, but none of them are the man he’s looking for. He scans the people for a head of blonde hair and idly grabs an appetiser off the top of a pile as he goes. As soon as he puts it in his mouth, an angry face slides into his line of sight.

“Howdy! Is Sanji around?” Ace says brightly, spraying bruschetta all over the man.

“Who are you, get the _hell_ out of here!” The big chef with a shaved head and thick gorilla arms strides towards him, holding a huge meat cleaver threateningly. He’s almost caught Ace when a cast-iron wok flies through the air and lands on his head with a metallic _gong._

Ace looks with delight over at where the wok flew over from, the man who kicked it still balanced on one leg like a dancer.

“Nice kick!” Ace says, happy that he can finally look at him and think; _that’s my boyfriend._

“Yeah? How many points do I get?” Sanji says with a smirk as he walks over to Ace. He leans up on his toes to kiss him, with just the right amount of tongue. 

"For that? Lemme think." Ace absently licks the vaguely smoky taste of him from his lips as he pretends to think. "All? All of the points." 

Sanji gives him a cute little grin with his hands still laced around the back of Ace's neck, "You know you're invited, you don't have to sneak around the back anymore." 

"Yeah but, where's the fun in that?" 

Ace is about to lean down to kiss him again when Sanji grabs his tie with disgust. 

“I can’t believe you, of _all_ people are wearing a tie. You tied it like shit, come here.”

In a few practices gestures, Sanji whips off his tie and has it in a crisp half-Windsor… or whatever kind of knot you call it. Ace is too busy staring at his hands to really care. “I didn't know how to dress… I’ve never been invited to meet anyone's parents before."

"You nervous?" 

"Maybe a little." 

"Good. You should be." 

"Hey now… I’ve heard you talk about Zeff and you say he ain’t as scary as he looks! You’re just tryin’ to scare me.”

“Am I?” Sanji smiles evilly as he pats down Ace’s collar and straightens his tuxedo jacket.

“You'll be telling me I wore the wrong suit next.”

“No, you look very handsome.” Sanji's mouth curves in a gentle smile and his hands slide around Ace's lower back under his suit jacket. Ace has to try and suppress the proud smile he feels tugging at his cheeks.

The chef finally wrestles the wok off his head and glares at Sanji with bared teeth, "We're all very happy for you Sanji, now get the fuck out - _both_ of you!" 

Sanji chuckles and grabs Ace's hand to lead him into the restaurant. 

"Lovely to meet you!" Ace calls back, with a friendly wave over his shoulder. 

Even though it's easy for Ace to put on a casual face, he really is nervous about meeting Sanji’s father Zeff. Since he snuck into his restaurant and got a free grilled cheese out of it not a week or two ago. 

"Ah, mon petit aubergine!" Zeff says, as he limps across the restaurant to kiss his son’s cheek.

"Did he just call you his 'little eggplant'? That is so cute!" Ace whispers. 

"Shut up!" Sanji says, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. 

"This must be Ace." Zeff says, casting a scrutinising pale eye at Ace.

"I found him skulking around in the kitchen, fuckin' troublemaker." 

"Not the first time he's snuck in here either, hm?" 

Ace swallows thickly and runs a hand over the back of his neck. "You knew about that, huh?" 

Zeff roars with laughter. “Of course I knew slick. You think anything gets past me in my own restaurant? But since Sanji always talked so fond of ya, I thought I wouldn't have you cut up and used as soup stock."

Zeff waves them over to a table, not the one next to the bathroom this time, thankfully. 

Ace picks up the menu and frowns at it with a little bit of worry. He only just now remembers how he doesn’t even know how to pronounce half the dishes on the Baratie’s menu.

When the chef from before comes over to take their orders, he glances at Zeff. He can't help but feel like this is a test of some sort. 

"Uh… I'll have the con-fit duck paper… Pappardelle?" 

Sanji sighs and briskly yanks the menu out of his hands. He tosses it at Patty and somehow manages to look down his nose at him, even while sitting down. "He'll have a grilled cheese, he likes it made with American Singles. Make sure the crusts are crunchy." 

Zeff laughs heartily as Patty walks away grumbling. "I like a man who knows what he's about." 

Ace allows himself to breathe out in relief and smile. Sanji shoots him a little 'you're welcome' smirk and holds his hand under the table. 

“So Mr Zeff, exactly how long is Sanji on your shitlist, for leaving for two days without telling ya?” Ace says, ignoring Sanji’s scandalised expression. 

"He's on spud duty for the next three months." 

"Vieux pet…" Sanji mutters as Ace’s shoulders shake with laughter.

“So Sanji told you a lot about me, huh?”  
“Only all the time! It sounds like I might not even have a sous chef if you and your brothers hadn’t found him.”

Sanji smiles sadly down at the table and Ace squeezes his hand.

Patty walks over and places their food in front of them, and Zeff and Sanji tuck into plates of elegantly arranged (tiny) bites of French cuisine. Ace can’t help but feel like an urchin when Patty thuds a plate of grilled cheese in front of him. The big chef eyes him with disgust as he heads back towards the kitchen, and Ace picks up a knife and fork.

 _Not like I have_ no _manners..._

"But Ace, I really must thank you." Zeff says, pushing aside his plate and folding his hands in front of him. "I'm glad Sanji has found someone he can really… Be himself with." 

"Papa…" Sanji says with a hint of warning, then mutters something in French. Zeff heaves out a raspy cackle. 

"Embarrassing? Can I even call myself a parent if I don't embarrass you a little?" 

Ace grins over a mouthful of sandwich, making sure to study up on French at the earliest opportunity so he can sneakily listen in on their conversations.

Zeff sees them off in front of the restaurant when they’re done eating. Ace trades a handshake and manly nods with the man. "I'm gonna take good care of your son sir."

"Sounds like you already do. Say hi to those brothers of yours for me as well. I'd like to repay you all for lookin' out for my lil' eggplant sometime." 

"I'm sure they'd be mighty happy to hear that sir!" 

Ace can already imagine the terror his hungry brothers will unleash on the restaurant, and is greatly looking forward to it. 

They wave goodbye and Ace puts an arm around Sanji’s slim waist as they walk back to his truck. "Spud duty?" Ace says with a smile.

"Cleaning…" Sanji sighs out, "Peeling and chopping potatoes, for three months." 

Ace snickers as they link arms. "You're gonna ruin those pretty hands of yours."

“So, you want to head up to the lookout point, pick up where we left off? You never got the chance to show me what a date with a cowboy is like.” Sanji says with a smirk as they climb into Ace’s truck, Petunia. Ace shoves the keys into the ignition but leaves them there, toying with the keychains dangling from it nervously. After his previous two romantic advances failed, he’s been scared to even ask Sanji the question burning at the front of his mind. He idly runs a keychain shaped like a silver revolver between his fingers before he blurts out - 

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place and fuck.”

Sanji's eye widens, hand frozen from where he was reaching for a cigarette.

“Sabo an' Luffy are out for the night.” Ace continues, blushing and still staring hard at his keychain, running his fingers up and down the barrel of the little revolver. “You could shower and then…" Ace says with a shrug, then he glances over at where Sanji is still staring at him goggle-eyed, “If you don't, that’s okay too. No pressure.”

“‘No pressure’ huh, is that why you’re staring at me like that?”  
“Like what?”

Sanji flips his hair with a smirk and lights a cigarette, “Like I’m the last slice of chocolate-bourbon pie at the bakery.”

“Am I?" Ace says thoughtfully as he starts the engine, then he shoots Sanji a wicked grin. “Nah, I think you’re better. Just by a little bit though.”

  
  
  


* * *

“When you said ‘go home and shower’ I didn’t think that implied there’d be someone in here with me.” Sanji murmurs, with his arms lazily looped around the back of Ace’s neck. Ace’s broad hands travel down Sanji’s hot, soaked skin, just barely skimming over his erection, while his mouth kisses up his neck.

“You complainin’?” Ace’s voice rumbles in his ear.

“Not even a little.” Sanji sighs as Ace trails a finger up his happy trail and makes him shiver as he runs a line up his stomach.

He squeezes Sanji’s cock lightly, while his other hand gently wraps around his throat. Ace had printed out a sheet of yes/no questions for them both to fill out before they fucked for real, and Ace had raised an eyebrow when Sanji had put an enthusiastic ‘yes’ under ‘choking’. The feel of Ace’s thumb and forefingers against the side of his neck make his cock twitch and dribble precome all over his fingers.

 _Oh fuck, oh my god._ Sanji thinks, unable to make any sound beyond a keening, strangled groan. Ace releases his grip too soon for his liking and cups his chin. “We better dial it back a bit, huh sweetpea?”

“If you say so.” Sanji says with a mild eye roll. He feels weak and his knees are shaking even before Ace shoves him up against the shower wall, hungrily kissing and sucking down his stomach.

Sanji isn’t used to being touched like this, like something precious, something to be savoured and enjoyed. Ace takes a moment to look up at him, his dark wet hair hanging wildly in his face as he licks a line up Sanji’s cock.

If anything is hotter than Ace’s hand around his throat, it’s him grabbing Sanji’s hand to place it on his head, before he eagerly deepthroats most of his cock in one go. 

“Fuck-!” Sanji mutters, as Ace grunts with satisfaction, the bastard even winks as he pulls back to swirl his tongue around his tip.

Ace grunts a little as Sanji tries to thrust into his mouth, and he pushes firmly against Sanji’s hip. “Easy gorgeous…” he mutters, “I’ll get you there.”

Ace makes a pleased little hum and circles a hand around to squeeze his ass.

"How do you feel about being touched here?" Ace says. 

“After everything you’ve done for me, how about you do whatever the fuck you want?” 

Ace smirks as he slides a finger over his ass, just the lightest contact makes Sanji tremble with a delicious shiver running up his spine. The thought of anything going, well, up _there_ makes his stomach do a nervous little flop, but with Ace it feels different. 

“We’re takin’ it slow, remember?”

It still feels way too fast as Ace bobs his head back and forth, his stomach muscles flutter and tense as he starts to come. He bites down hard on his lip as Ace pulls back to jerk Sanji into his waiting mouth.

Ace swallows him down happily and smirks up at Sanji as he wipes the rest off his mouth. Though when he gets to his feet, he slightly ruins the devastatingly sexy image by complaining like an old man.

“Fuck, I should’ve put a towel down or something, my knees are killin’ me.”

Sanji pants hard and presses himself against Ace’s chest, his cock still throbbing with the aftershocks from where it’s trapped between his stomach and Ace’s hip. 

“So... what now, stranger?” Ace says wickedly, pressing the advantage of Sanji’s open, panting mouth to slide their tongues together.

“Now… I want to show you how fucking amazing I think you are.”

The praise coming out of his mouth seems to shock Ace, when his dark eyes go wide with shock and he looks away to swipe a strand of curly-damp hair out of his face. It amazes Sanji too, since usually he’s loathe to call another man anything ranging from ‘dumbass’ to ‘fuckhead’ and everything in-between.

“Heh, what’s wrong? You can dish out compliments, but you can’t take ‘em, huh?” Sanji says, sliding a hand down between Ace’s legs and swiping his thumb close to his swollen-wet clit. Not close enough to actually touch him, but enough to wind him up, judging by the slight shake of his thigh.

“I… I guess you’re right’.” Ace mutters, staring at him heavily. Sanji has never been so turned on in his life. Ace clears his throat as Sanji slides a hand over his hard thigh, seriously thinking about getting on his knees to return the favour.

“We’ve uh, probably used up a week’s worth of hot water. C’mon.” Ace mutters before turning off the shower and hastily going to grab a pair of towels.

Ace still has that slightly off-balance look as he finishes towelling himself off and lays down on his bed. There’s a deep flush across his freckled nose and shoulders. 

“Are you really that susceptible to compliments?” Sanji says with a grin as he finishes towelling his hair off. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“...Are you going to get over here, or not?”

“No, I could go on... about how you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, how I’m lucky to have met you, or how fucking hot you look right now.”

“Sanji… C'mon." Ace’s thick, muscular thighs part and he can’t pretend like he isn’t ready to pounce as Ace starts to touch himself. 

Sanji dives onto the bed with a smirk and leans down over the man. "You look so good doing that…" 

He's trying to think up more compliments when Ace snatches his jaw between his fingers. "You gonna keep talking, or are you gonna put that smart mouth to good use?”

Sanji's smirk only grows as he runs the tip of his tongue around his lips to wet them. He takes a moment to admire the sight spread out before him, every inch of Ace is thick with muscle and dotted with freckles.

Sanji grabs the firm skin of his thighs in his hands and squeezes as he parts them further, leaning down, ready to get this show on the road. He quickly glances up over Ace's abs to his face, Ace gives him a lazy smirk in response and laces his hands over the back of his head, as if to say _Well?_ Sanji takes his time running his tongue over his lips, making sure they're good and wet before he presses his mouth against Ace and lightly flicks his tongue against his clit.

The muscles underneath Sanji's hands flutter and Ace lets out this long "Mmmm…" that sets Sanji off again. He grinds his hips against the sheets as he starts to get hard again. Ace jerks slightly and winces. 

"Too sensitive?" Sanji says.

"Yeah, ease up a little, would ya?" 

"Yessir…" Sanji mumbles as he slides his tongue down his folds and then slowly up. The taste of him and the arching of Ace's back that presses more of himself into Sanji's mouth is intoxicating. He wants to reach a hand down and stroke himself off in time with Ace's low groans, but as he slides a hand down, Ace taps him on the head and chuckles, "Don't touch yourself. I'm far from done with you." 

Sanji huffs a little as he pulls his hand back, and tries not to embarrass himself by coming all over Ace’s sheets before the man has a chance to touch him again.

Ace is moaning and shoving his hips into Sanji’s mouth, these beautiful rumbles coming out of his throat as Sanji moves his tongue in long drawn-out swipes.

He glances up to see him, eyes shut in concentration and a hand over his mouth to stifle his groans. 

He can’t help but notice Ace is a little tense and he rubs a hand over his thigh. If his slow writhing and clit stiffening in his mouth is anything to go by, he's getting close. Of course that makes Sanji want to draw it out even longer. He moves his mouth up to his hip bone and sucks the skin there between his teeth. The begging look Ace gives him as he sucks down his thighs is priceless. He wants to leave teeth marks in Ace’s skin, make bruises bloom on his thighs and come back to kiss them in a day or two.

Ace makes a shuddery noise as Sanji returns the lavish attention of his lips and tongue back to his folds. He sneaks a glance up to see him pinching and rubbing at his nipples. 

“Sanji… I can’t-!”

“You can’t _what?”_ Sanji pants, before taking Ace’s clit into his mouth and sucking.

“Ah-! Can’t- fuck…”  
Ace’s thighs squeeze his head so hard something in his neck twinges and he bucks his hips roughly against his mouth.

“ _Aah, ahh!_ Stop stop stop…!”  
“You okay?”

Ace laughs shakily as he pushes Sanji away. “Yeah you’re uh- you’re... pretty good at that.”

 _More than ‘pretty good’…_ Sanji thinks with a smirk as he notes Ace’s trembling thighs and wipes his come off his chin.

“What’re you lookin’ so smug for, blondie?”

“ _Blondie_? Don’t make me kick your ass.”

“Like you could.” Ace growls and rolls him onto his back, shoving his tongue into Sanji’s mouth and making him painfully aware of how hard he is. Sanji yells as Ace reaches down and squeezes him, his cock twice as hard as before and more than ready for another round.

Sanji lifts his thigh so it’s between Ace’s legs, and he’s satisfied to feel Ace grinding against it, leaving wet streaks across his skin.

"Fuck… Sanji… I wanna fuck you."

There's the nervous feeling comes back again, with the background radiation of excitement also coming back tenfold. 

"I…"

"Or you could fuck me, I don't mind." Ace says with a grin. 

"I never saw you as a bottom." 

Ace sticks out his tongue "I'm a vers, actually." 

He gives Sanji a nice view of his freckled butt as he leans down to grab a box out from under the bed. Sanji's eyes almost fall out of his head when he sees the contents of the box. It’s full of condoms and lube… as well as _lots_ of rubber cocks, in various shapes and sizes.

Ace wastes no time grabbing condoms and lube before slumping down happily on his back and grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips. 

The sight of him playing with his ass is so distracting it takes Sanji more than a couple of tries to get the condom on. He watches Ace pump his fingers inside himself and wonders how he ever managed to convince himself he was straight. 

"You nervous?" Ace says with a smirk, as he finally fumbles the damn thing over his cock, his hands are too heavy to be coordinated and he’s so hard it actually hurts a little. 

"Terrified." Sanji admits. 

“Don’t be, c’mere.”

Ace shows him how to lube his fingers up and gently stretch him out, soon Sanji has two fingers sunk into him up to the knuckle, and Ace is moaning as he finger-fucks him.

“Alright, ‘m ready.” Ace mumbles after a time, rolling over to get onto his knees. He’s still scared of losing it the moment he penetrates Ace and making a fool of himself. But he takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut to concentrate as he slips the head of his cock inside him. The tight feeling threatens to take his breath away and he has to pull out a few times before he adjusts. When he opens his eyes again he frowns, he doesn’t know how he didn’t notice the huge tattoo on Ace’s upper back before.

“Is uh, is that new?” Sanji says, running his hand lightly over the slightly raised edges of the tumbling hawk, expertly lined in black with red flames licking at the edges of its wings.

“Hm? Yeah, I just got it finished a couple month ago!” Ace says, turning around with a hazy smile.

“It’s… really cool.”

Ace smirks and bites his lip as Sanji penetrates him again, this time letting Ace control how deep as he bucks against him. He slides back against Sanji until he’s fully inside him. Sanji closes his eyes again as he grabs Ace’s hips and fucks into him, too horny to have any finesse and pounding into him with audible slaps of his hips.

“Hey… give a guy a reach-around would ya?” Ace gruffs. Sanji’s head is swimming with pleasure so much that he can only make a small ‘huh?’ then ‘oh!’ as he realises what Ace means. He slides a hand down Ace’s stomach and strokes his clit, and watches with satisfaction as Ace’s toes curl against the bedsheets.

“F-fuck…” Ace whimpers, he actually _whimpers_ as Sanji jerks him off.

Sanji hurries to stroke him in time with the wild slam of his hips, because he knows he can’t last much longer with Ace making noises like that, and god dammit he’s taking Ace down with him.

Their cries mingle together as Sanji’s fingers press into Ace, stroking and pounding him to completion before his own orgasm takes him. There’s no way he can remain upright after he loses himself to the intense heat and tightness of Ace’s body, they slump side-by-side onto the bed.

Sanji has never seen anything more gorgeous as Ace slumps over on his back, his thighs soaked with come, his face bright pink and his hair hanging in damp wild strands around his head. He gives Sanji a lopsided grin as he habitually reaches for a cigarette.

"Not bad,” Ace pants, “But… you kinda fuck like you’re havin’ a one night stand. Where’s the fire?”

 _Oof,_ Sanji thinks with a wince. It only hurts because it's true, nine times out of ten that’s how his sexual encounters go. The people he’s slept with don’t usually beg him to stay, and he’s always gone before dawn.

"Not like I've had much experience outside of that" Sanji admits, with a rush of guilt that makes him want to curl up and die.

“Hey, relax.” Ace says, wrapping an arm around his waist, “I don’t mind gettin’ some practice in. As much as you want in fact.”

Ace doesn’t complain as he lights up a cigarette and takes a deep drag, just silently reaches over and yoinks it out of his mouth as usual.  
“You can have your own y’know.” Sanji mumbles

“That’s no fun, if it hasn’t been in your mouth first.”

Sanji blushes as he thinks back to all the times Ace has pinched one of his cigarettes, going right back to the day he first stole a pack off Dadan. Ace has always wanted a puff straight after he’s put one to his lips.

“Oh.” Sanji says.

They pass the smoke back and forth until their thudding hearts start to slow back down. When Ace takes his time having a drag, Sanji kisses over Ace’s collarbone and idly runs his tongue over his nipple. Ace sighs slightly as Sanji toys with the bright blue nipple ring that pierces Ace’s left. He seems to enjoy it enough, so Sanji gives it a tug for good measure.

“So...” Ace says, flicking the cigarette stub into a mug on his bedside table. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?” Sanji mumbles against the firm muscles of his chest, running his tongue lightly over his scars while rolling his other nipple between his fingers.

“I asked you if you wanted me to fuck you, I’m still up for it... if you are.”

“Ah, it’s not that I don’t want to try, it’s just…”

“The sheer, unbridled terror?”

“Yeah… _that.”_

“We’ll go as slow as you like. Because you’re exquisite, and I want you to have a good time with it.”

“ _Exquisite?”_ Sanji repeats, his face blushing three-hundred degrees warmer, “Did you really just say that?”

“I guess I did.”

Ace shrugs and runs his hand through Sanji’s still-damp hair, idly using his fingers to get the tangles out of the slight curls.

“It’s your choice, sweetpea. We don’t got to do anything if you don’t wanna.”

As Sanji thinks, he starts to get erect again, still aching from the tight heat of Ace’s body. It isn’t enough, he wants everything Ace is willing to give him, and then some.

“Okay.” Sanji whispers.

“Okay…?”

His face feels like it’s on fire when he says, “Okay… you can fuck me.”

Ace kisses him on the brow before sitting up and reaching for his box of toys, “Which one do you want to try?”

Sanji looks over the box of dicks, some of them in some… interesting shapes, and points to the smallest one with a defeated sigh.

“That’s perfectly fair.”

Sanji swallows thickly as Ace lifts his hips and shoves a pillow under his lower back to prop him up. As Ace slips the toy into a harness, Sanji’s brain flips rapidly back and forth between _fuck, am I really doing this?_ And _yes, yes I’m doing this please fuck me oh my god._

The one he picked is barely any bigger than his ring finger, but it sends his heart hammering against his chest.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, _as soon_ as you want me to stop, okay?” Ace says, as he warms some lube between his fingers and grabs Sanji’s thigh. He nods quickly and grabs a pillow, finding that he needs something to grab onto as Ace’s finger strokes at his ass.

His brain doesn’t stop going back and forth as Ace slides a finger inside of him, as he can’t decide if the sensation feels weird and uncomfortable or absolutely exhilarating.

He frowns as Ace stops, and shoots him a questioning look. 

"You okay?" 

"I dunno." Sanji mumbles. "Haven't made my mind up yet." 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Sanji shakes his head in a 'no' and squeezes the pillow tighter. Trying to talk with a finger inside of him is a little awkward. 

As Ace’s finger slides deeper into him, he quickly realises that he definitely doesn’t want him to stop. His back arches as he adds a second finger, and soon Ace is playing him like a goddamn musical instrument. He groans into the pillow and buries his face in it.

"You sound like you're ready, stranger." Ace chuckles as he slips into the harness and pours a good half a bottle of lube over it. 

"Guess you could say that…" Sanji mumbles. Within a few minutes, Ace has taken him from being wound-up and nervous to throbbing, relaxed and ready to be taken. _He's too powerful_. Sanji thinks idly as he reaches up to splay a palm against Ace's chest.

Sanji's mouth parts as Ace penetrates him, and a slightly bemused groan comes out of his mouth. He guesses he still can't decide if this feels good or not. Either way, he's not about to tell Ace to stop. Little 'uh!' noises keep slipping past his lips that should be embarrassing, but it seems to encourage Ace to deepen his thrusts. Ace stares down at him and starts panting hard, like he's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

Ace pauses with Sanji’s sweaty thighs around his waist and smirks. "If you're enjoying it that much… You wanna try something bigger?”

Sanji nods quickly, too breathless to ask exactly how much bigger he's planning on.

He swallows as Ace pulls out something a good few inches longer and twice as thick from the box, and takes far too long swapping it into the harness. Long enough that he starts to get a little nervous again. He doesn't know if he can even take anything that big. 

"Don't worry sweetpea, you might actually find this one a smoother ride."

"I trust you, I guess." 

"Your confidence in me warms my heart." 

Sanji is surprised, and more than a little bit delighted, to find that he _can_ take more. Ace did a fucking good job of easing him into it. He hides his smile behind his fist and mumbles in pleasure as Ace slides inside him. 

"Feels good, huh? You're smiling…" 

Sanji whispers a laugh into his fist as he bites down on it. “Shut up…”

"I told ya, smooth ride." 

Sanji throws back his head and groans as Ace penetrates him fully, something about the added length hits the spot better, and he’s surprised when it doesn’t even feel terrifyingly huge anymore. Ace leans down and nips at his jawline and moves Sanji's wrists over his head with one hand. 

Once he's firmly pinned to the bed, Ace speeds up and starts to _really_ fuck him. 

He starts rambling and growling pleas at Ace. "Fuck… Huh-Hurry, Ace… Make me come-!" 

Ace chuckles darkly and does the opposite. He fucking _slows down_ , sinking into him deep and hard, so that Sanji can feel Ace's hips slam into his own. Sanji can only look up at him pleadingly, unable to form words anymore as the thick cock fills him completely. 

There's something unbearably hot about how composed Ace is when Sanji is fucking losing it. 

It takes only a few more thrusts to finish him, and he's yelling with each one. Hot spurts of come cover his stomach and chest, even a few drops hit his chin and lips. His cries get louder before tapering off to a whimper. 

As he lays gasping for breath and covered in his own come, it's Ace's turn to look smug again. Hell, he's earned it. 

"What d'you say, pretty good?" 

"Pretty good… Yeah…" Sanji mutters between gasps. His cheeks are burning hot as Ace slides out of him, he's never come so hard in his life. 

Ace takes off the harness to not-so-subtly show that he's far from tired and Sanji sits up to jerk him off again. Ace smirks a little at his tired, uncoordinated movements before canting his hips up to meet his palm. 

As Ace gets himself off grinding on Sanji's hand, his black hair sticks to his forehead and his mouth curves in a wolfish grin. He comes with a shudder of his hips and a satisfied groan, before shoving Sanji down and flopping heavily at his side. 

Ace's arm is too heavy over his chest for him to get up, even if he could be bothered to go clean up after _that_. He strokes Ace’s hair and laughs a little, the big guy is already falling asleep judging by his slow, heavy breaths. 

“About time…” Sanji mutters, before sinking against Ace’s body and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss*  
> Merry Xmas Shrimpji chat, ya filthy animals. You know who you are.  
> Yeah it's all fun and games until Sanji discovers Ace's banging playlist has Rick Astley and Careless Whisper on it and Sanji discovers rope burn is a thing.  
> Did y'all know my fetishes include open communication between couples who love and care for each other deeply, and who make each other feel safe?
> 
> Gonna moderate comments this time because if I get any weird remarks about Ace’s transness I’m gonna flip a goddamn table.  
> Don't test me, I'm serious. 🔪🔪🔪


End file.
